Problem: Christopher has driven his car for a total of $70$ miles since he started driving daily. He has been driving $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Christopher been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Christopher has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$